


A Love Song in My Own Way

by SuperUltraMeme



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol, Blow Jobs, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-12
Updated: 2015-08-12
Packaged: 2018-04-14 06:47:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,764
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4554744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SuperUltraMeme/pseuds/SuperUltraMeme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"'I have never left. And you bet your ass I never will. People can't appreciate you because you don't let them in. They only see the persona you've created, but you're so much more. If you let people see behind that once in a while, they wouldn't want to leave because you-' He bit his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid, which is really hard when the one person you've liked since third grade is in your arms and staring up at you tearfully and your head is so hot you feel you might suffocate."<br/>In which Oikawa is a sad drunk and Iwaizumi just wants his feelings recognized</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Love Song in My Own Way

Iwaizumi closed his jacket tighter around himself as he hurried down the street. That damn Oikawa. If that idiot wasn't so forgetful, he wouldn't have had to leave his house right in the middle of studying. He checked his phone. Oikawa hadn't replied to his email asking if he was home. Even if he wasn't, Iwaizumi knew where the spare key was. He could just let himself in and retrieve the textbook he had loaned his idiot best friend.

Best friend. That was always the term he used to refer to Oikawa, but as of right now, he wasn't entirely sure things couldn't go a different direction. The kid's beautiful looks always scored him a bunch of relationships, even though they never lasted long. Iwaizumi had been forced to listen to one tragic break-up story after another. The entire time, he caught himself thinking "I would never treat you like that." And then there was that one night after practice. The two of them walking home alone.  

* * *

"Who do you like, Iwa-chan?" The question came out of nowhere.

"I don't really give it much thought," he replied. Oikawa started walking backwards to face him.

"That's not true! I catch you with this dreamy look on your face all the time. You're completely love-struck!"

"I told you I don't think about those things." Iwaizumi just wanted him to stop. He didn't trust himself not to say something stupid.

"Is it Ama-chan from Class B? You can do better than that, ya know."

"Shittykawa. Watch where the hell you're walking." He grabbed Oikawa's collar and pulled him towards himself to prevent the idiot's impending collision with a pole. He looked up and realized his friend's face was way too close. And for some god-awful reason, he didn't move away. The two boys just stared at each other for few seconds. Iwaizumi felt hot. He wanted this moment to just be over. He couldn't handle being this close. Oikawa's big brown eyes blinked at him and flickered down to his friend's lips. That almost did the Iwaizumi in, and he would've done something really stupid had they not been interrupted by a passerby.

Oikawa acted like nothing had happened and started prattling away. Iwaizumi just felt sick.

* * *

 

They had seen each other once since then, and neither acted as if it had happened. It still weighed on Iwaizumi. Oikawa didn't even seem to remember.

He finally arrived at the house. He checked his phone again. Still no reply to the email. That's weird. He went ahead and knocked on the door. After waiting about a minute, he decided to call the idiot just in case. No answer. Oh hell, he was probably just sleeping. Iwaizumi pulled the spare key out and let himself in.

Oikawa's school bag was sitting right by the door. He squatted beside it and started rooting through it. Hmm, the textbook wasn't here. He slipped his shoes off and headed down the hall to Oikawa's room.

Surprisingly, he heard music coming from the boy's room. Hesitantly, he knocked. The music immediately shut off.

"Yes?"

"It's me, you idiot. Did you get my email?"

"Oh, hey Iwa-chan. Uhh, yeah. Gimme two seconds." There was something wrong. Oikawa didn't sound like his usual perky self. Also, if he got Iwaizumi's email, he should've replied to it or his phone call. The door slid open a crack, and Oikawa's hand with the textbook popped out.

"Here you go. Sorry." Iwaizumi jammed his foot in the door.

"I'm coming in."

"Wait, Iwa-chaaan." He pushed his way into the room. He saw a red-eyed Oikawa suspiciously kicking a pillow on top of something. His room smelled strongly.

"What's that?"

"Iwa-chaaan, no."

"Have you been drinking?" Oikawa started to protest, but stopped and closed his mouth. He rubbed his neck and looked at the floor.

"A little, yeah." Iwaizumi sighed and sat on the bed.

"What's wrong?"

"Just a lot." Oikawa sat down and snuggled up against his friend. Iwaizumi felt his head grow hot.

"Anything I can help with?"

"Not really, but thanks." He had seen the kid upset before, but never like this. Hesitantly, he put an arm around the other's shoulder.

"Iwa-chan, why am I so hard to love?" The question caught Iwaizumi off-guard.

"What are you talking about? Everyone loves you."

"They don't though. They just think I'm cool. If they did actually love me, they wouldn't all leave." His words were jumbled together and a little slurred, but the pain behind them was clear.

"Hey." Iwaizumi grabbed the other's face and forced eye contact. "I have never left. And you bet your ass I never will. People can't appreciate you because you don't let them in. They only see the persona you've created, but you're so much more. If you let people see behind that once in a while, they wouldn't want to leave because you-" He bit his lip to stop himself from saying something stupid, which is really hard when the one person you've liked since third grade is in your arms and staring up at you tearfully and your head is so hot you feel you might suffocate. He was probably turning red, but Oikawa was hopefully too out of it to notice.

"Yeah, you're right." Oikawa laid his head back on the other's shoulder. Iwaizumi could feel the boy's breath hot on his neck, and his mind went completely blank. He pulled him a little closer.

"Haru-chan broke up with me." Oikawa confessed.

"You deserve better anyway." Great. This boy was more of a handful when he was on the market.

"I guess." A silence.

"Iwa-chan, you never told me who you like." Oikawa lifted his head to look into his friend's eyes. His face was so close Iwaizumi could smell the cheap alcohol on his breath, and he almost lost it right there.

"Drop it, would you?" he managed to reply. Oikawa pouted.

"There's definitely someone, and I'm gonna find out who it is." He leaned even closer. Prime numbers, Iwaizumi thought. 1, 2, 3, 5, 7...

"Hmmmmmm. Ohhhh could it be a boy? You don't pay much attention to girls." Oikawa stared into his friend's face, determined to win this new game he started.

19, 23, 29, 31... Dammit.

"Shittykawa. What do you care?" The boy sat and studied his face for a while.

"Why're your ears red? You're embarrassed!" Iwaizumi looked away. Wasn't this kid crying two seconds ago? This damn kid and his damn mood swings and his damn beautiful eyes.

"Whatever, if you're feeling better..." He tried lifting the other boy off him, but instead of letting him go, Oikawa pushed him over on the bed and laid on top of him.

"I don't feel better. I need my Iwa-chan to comfort me." Shit shit shit. 37, 41, 43, 47...

"Get off me, brat." Oikawa sat up and put his forehead against the other boy's.

"No, Iwa-chan, that's not comforting." Seeing Oikawa's beautiful face contorted into his signature pout at point blank range was the straw that broke Iwaizumi's willpower. Almost without his permission, his lips pushed forward until they met the other boy's. Oikawa started, and went rigid for a second, but he quickly melted into the kiss. It tasted like cheap alcohol and desperation, and soon hands were twining in hair and clutching at clothes.

They separated for a moment, foreheads still touching, panting into each other's mouths. Iwaizumi dared to open his eyes, and the look of complete and hopeless adoration on Oikawa's face burned into his mind. He pushed back into the kiss, sliding just a few fingers under the boy's shirt. Oikawa hummed encouragingly, and Iwaizumi moved his hand up along the other's back. Oikawa returned the favor, keeping one hand firmly anchored in the other's hair. He slid his hand along the boy's chest, slipping down to his stomach and then- Shit.

"Oi." Iwaizumi broke the kiss when he felt a hand on his crotch. Oikawa was making that expression that meant he was about to pull some shit. Grinning into his partner's face, he slowly lowered the zipper and slipped his hand inside.

"Cut it out, you piece of shit. You're drunk." Iwaizumi tried to convince himself and the other boy to stop, but that definitely wasn't happening. His breath hitched when Oikawa fondled him through his boxers while chuckling into his neck.

"You're really cute, Iwa-chan." As he kissed the other's neck, he slipped his hand inside and stroked his member, already half-hard. At this point, Iwaizumi was too far gone to do anything other than grip his partner's hair and wonder when he'd wake up.

Oikawa slipped down the boy's body and lowered his pants and boxers. With absolutely no warning, he licked the underside of his partner's cock.

"Dammit, Oikawa. Hold on," Iwaizumi protested. The other boy just grinned and slowly took the entire length in his mouth. His partner could do nothing but clutch at the sheets. Oikawa began steadily bobbing his head, while using his tongue to hit the more sensitive areas. Given that he was drunk off his ass and had never given a blow job before, it wasn't great, but it was Oikawa, and that was all that really mattered to Iwaizumi.

Oikawa used his hand to pump while his tongue danced around the tip. Iwaizumi began thrusting into the other's mouth.

"Oikawa, fuck," he panted. His partner continued his ministrations, increasing in intensity. He pulled his head off for a second to catch his breath, and Iwaizumi almost lost it at the sight of Oikawa's head inches from his cock with threads of saliva connecting them. He picked right back up, and Iwaizumi's back arched.

"Shit. Oikawa, I'm close." Encouraged, the boy began pumping harder. He switched to using just his hand and pulled himself up to Iwaizumi's level. He mashed their lips together as he brought his partner to climax. Iwaizumi moaned into the kiss and scraped marks across the other's arm as he came into his hand. He lay back panting on the bed, and his partner fell on top of him.

He wasn't sure what would happen when Oikawa sobered up. Maybe they would pretend it never happened, or maybe it would grow into something real. Iwaizumi kissed the top of the other boy's head. He wanted to live in this moment. His feelings had finally been not only realized, but reciprocated. He was afraid to move, afraid to speak. Worried that this moment could shatter and be lost.

In this moment, he counted them officially ex-friends.

**Author's Note:**

> Super self-indulgent haha how does one write angst. I cannot seem to stop writing these two idiots. Or comparing them to Fall Out Boy songs, apparently. Hope you enjoyed!


End file.
